


Revealed: Sabo x Law

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, is the cutest thing ever, tsundere!law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo, meet Law. Law, meet Sabo. All because of Luffy. {ONESHOT/COMPLETE}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed: Sabo x Law

_This fic is located in the time after the War of the Best and before Law becomes a Shichibukai._

_A man in a tophat and formal wear perched casually at the bow of Law's submarine. The question was: who was he, and what the hell was he doing there?_

The aforementioned pirate had, in fact, just begun returning from stocking up on supplies in town, along with the purchase of some new medical texts. Shachi was laughing with Penguin behind him as Law strode lankily along the path to the shore. He had left Bepo there to guard the sub. If there was an enemy that the talking polar bear couldn't handle, there were denden mushis at his disposal. So when the captain of the Heart Pirates came back to see a complete stranger lounging on his ship, he was both baffled and furious at the same time.

"...Bepo-ya, who is this?" His voice held an edge, and his words were snapped out tensely. The two jabbering men behind him shut up at his deadly tone, both preparing for any orders they might recieve.

His first mate shivered.

"Captain, he wanted to speak peacefully with you, and he wasn't being threatening in any way! I'm sorry!"

Law sighed, resigned, and a hand reached up to cup the back of his neck. He motioned for all the other pirates to go under deck, while he stayed outside to talk.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" He addressed the mysterious man on his submarine, who gave a provocative grin.

"Ah, you might know me. My name is Sabo, and I'm the Revolutionary Chief of Staff. But then again, you probably don't...our leader makes a big deal out of secrecy and anonymity."

Law's eyebrows flew up. Why was the famous second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army on his ship? What did he need that Law had?

The man's next words answered his question.

"I hear you treated Strawhat Luffy after the War of the Best, Surgeon-san."

Law nodded slowly.

"I did. It was not an act of friendship, just so you know. I was simply making sure he would still be alive in order to act as a worthy rival."

Sabo smirked knowingly.

"...not to antagonize, but I'm sure that he's going to be capable of beating you someday. If you push him down, he'll get right back up, just like his rubber abilities, you know. It'd be a good idea to stay on his good side."

Law narrowed his eyes, and slung his legs over the railing of the sub so that his back faced the Revolutionary.

"...why are you even speaking to me about Strawhat-ya? How are you affiliated with him?"

Sabo's eyes softened, and the corners of his lips pulled upwards slightly, but the doctor wasn't aware.

"He's my brother."

The Surgeon of Death's brows furrowed deeply. For some reason, the Revolutionary felt no need to make sure Law wouldn't repeat that to anyone else. Was there a grain of trust in those words?

No, more than just that. Somehow, there was warmth and comradeship.

"Wasn't Fire Fist-ya also Strawhat-ya's brother? Therefore, you must also be brothers with him."

It was a statement, not a question. Sabo smiled at the straightforward logic behind it.

"And you are correct, Surgeon-san."

Law breathed out slowly, his eyes on the blue horizon. When and how did Strawhat-ya become brothers with such powerful people?

"So you came here just to thank me? There was no need, as I hinted earlier."

Sabo grinned cheekily.

"I make it a point to investigate all the people Luffy, ah, _befriends_."

The tanned man rolled his eyes.

" _Like I said, I'm not a friend._ "

A loud laugh rang out. Law's breath caught, something he only did when he was surprised. This time must have been a fluke; there was nothing to surprise him right now.

"Oh, yes you are. Luffy has that effect on everyone he meets...it's his charisma."

Twisting his hands together, Law tched and slid off the railing, his gray eyes locking onto the blonde's.

"I suppose your job here is done, Sabo-ya? We're leaving soon, and I would rather like it if you were gone as soon as possible."

Sabo's calm expression flickered for a moment to something more intriguing; was there sadness on those features of his? But it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Yes, I believe so. Dra- I mean, the leader wants me back as soon as possible. Well, I'll be searching the news for you," he joked. Or was he? Law couldn't tell.

A grim smile appeared on the doctor's face, and he gestured halfheartedly.

"Goodbye, Sabo-ya."

There was a flashing grin, and the Revolutionary turned in a flurry of blue, immediately striding somewhere unknown to the pirate. He watched for a moment, then rushed to the railing, all pretenses of finery thrown to the wind.

"Sabo-ya!"

The man in the distance stopped, then turned.

"You may call me Law," he muttered, his cheeks heating awkwardly. Obviously, Sabo couldn't hear him, so he repeated it.

"You may call me...Call me Law!" the pirate shouted, eyes squeezed shut. Was the blonde laughing?

Law opened his eyes just a bit.

_He wasn't laughing._

As far away as he was, Sabo could hear. And he liked what he heard.

"Alright, Law-kun!" the Revolutionary yelled back, a massive grin on his face. The surgeon's jaw dropped, and he groaned. _What had he done?_

"Just shut up and leave already!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss. Tsundere!Law. OTP


End file.
